Towards The Clans
by Cute Fuzzy Kitty
Summary: Four cats are living as normal rogues until one day and Clan cat runs into them and tells them about the Clans. Then the four friends set out to find the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves crunched underpaw as Leaf padded through the forest, followed closely by her friends, Flame, Snow, and Tiger. They were headed back to their nests. They had no camp to live in because they were rogues. Flame and Snow always dreamed of living in a Clan, but Snow wanted to be a medicine cat. Leaf, Tiger, and Flame were lucky to have her in case one of them got hurt or sick. Now Snow was falling behind, looking for and picking herbs. "Come on, Snow! Flame is already way ahead of us!" Leaf mewed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she muttered through her mouthful of herbs. _Why does she always pick herbs _before_ we get back to our nests?_ Leaf wondered. _She knows that every kind of herb is by our nests._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (Leaf's POV)

The leaves crunched underpaw as Leaf padded through the forest, followed closely by her friends, Flame, Snow, and Tiger. They were headed back to their nests. They had no camp to live in because they were rogues. Flame and Snow always dreamed of living in a Clan, but Snow wanted to be a medicine cat. Leaf, Tiger, and Flame were lucky to have her in case one of them got hurt or sick. Now Snow was falling behind, looking for and picking herbs. "Come on, Snow! Flame is already way ahead of us!" Leaf mewed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she muttered through her mouthful of herbs. _Why does she always pick herbs _before_ we get back to our nests?_ Leaf wondered. _She knows that every kind of herb is by our nests._

Chapter 2 (Flame's POV)

As Flame cuddled up in her nest, she imagined what it would be like to live in a Clan. She imagined going out on patrol and showing off her hunting and fighting skills. Flame thought about what it would be like to have an apprentice. _It would be amazing,_ she thought. Then she fell asleep.

Flame awoke to the sound of screeching. "What's the matter?" she asked Snow. "Tiger has found another intruder. You know her, she won't let a single cat near our nests." _That's just like her._ Flame could tell that the cat was scared. "Tiger, calm down," Leaf soothed. "It's just one cat. And by the looks of it, she was going to ask for help," she added. Tiger's bristling fur started to lay flat again. "Yes, I do need help," the she-cat mewed. "Do you know how to get to the lake from here? The lake that all the cats live by?" Flame realized she was talking about the Clans.

"Yes, they're that way," Snow pointed with her tail. "Thanks," she mewed, sounding relived. "Would I be able to stay here for the night?" "Of course," Leaf mewed. "What's your name, by the way?" "Waterdrop," she answered. "My name is Waterdrop. What are your names?" "I'm Leaf, and this is Flame, Snow, and Tiger," Leaf told her, pointing to each cat as she said their names in turn. "So what's it like living in a Clan? What Clan are you in?" "I'm in ThunderClan, and it's amazing, living in a Clan. You get to fight for your clanmates, hunt for your Clan, and you're never lonely, so you get to see you're friends every day. "Come on, guys. We _have_ to join a Clan," Snow pleaded. "Alright." Tiger gave in._ Wow, she _never_ gives in so easily. _"Then it's settled," Flame mewed. "We'll leave in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 (Leaf's POV)

The leaves crunched underpaw as Leaf padded through the forest, followed closely by her friends, Flame, Snow, and Tiger. They were headed back to their nests. They had no camp to live in because they were rogues. Flame and Snow always dreamed of living in a Clan, but Snow wanted to be a medicine cat. Leaf, Tiger, and Flame were lucky to have her in case one of them got hurt or sick. Now Snow was falling behind, looking for and picking herbs. "Come on, Snow! Flame is already way ahead of us!" Leaf mewed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she muttered through her mouthful of herbs. _Why does she always pick herbs _before_ we get back to our nests?_ Leaf wondered. _She knows that every kind of herb is by our nests._

Chapter 2 (Flame's POV)

As Flame cuddled up in her nest, she imagined what it would be like to live in a Clan. She imagined going out on patrol and showing off her hunting and fighting skills. Flame thought about what it would be like to have an apprentice. _It would be amazing,_ she thought. Then she fell asleep.

Flame awoke to the sound of screeching. "What's the matter?" she asked Snow. "Tiger has found another intruder. You know her, she won't let a single cat near our nests." _That's just like her._ Flame could tell that the cat was scared. "Tiger, calm down," Leaf soothed. "It's just one cat. And by the looks of it, she was going to ask for help," she added. Tiger's bristling fur started to lay flat again. "Yes, I do need help," the she-cat mewed. "Do you know how to get to the lake from here? The lake that all the cats live by?" Flame realized she was talking about the Clans.

"Yes, they're that way," Snow pointed with her tail. "Thanks," she mewed, sounding relived. "Would I be able to stay here for the night?" "Of course," Leaf mewed. "What's your name, by the way?" "Waterdrop," she answered. "My name is Waterdrop. What are your names?" "I'm Leaf, and this is Flame, Snow, and Tiger," Leaf told her, pointing to each cat as she said their names in turn. "So what's it like living in a Clan? What Clan are you in?" "I'm in ThunderClan, and it's amazing, living in a Clan. You get to fight for your clanmates, hunt for your Clan, and you're never lonely, so you get to see your friends every day." "Can we please live in a Clan?" Snow pleaded. "Alright," Tiger gave in._ Wow, she _never_ gives in so easily. _"Then it's settled," Flame mewed. "We'll leave in the morning."

Chapter 3 (Snow's POV)

Snow skipped happily through the forest, every now and then running back to Flame, Leaf, Tiger, and Waterdrop. They were on their way to the Clans, and Snow was the most excited about it. _It'll be amazing to live in a Clan, _Snow thought. _I'll get to be a real medicine cat._ "Come on, guys," Snow mewed. "Hurry up!" "Give us some time, Snow," Leaf sighed. _Okay, then while they take their time, I might as well collect some herbs. _

As Snow picked herbs, she heard some prey. She dropped her herbs, located the prey, and pounced. Snow killed her catch with a swift bite to the neck. Then as Snow padded back to her herbs with her prey, she realized that she had caught a very plump squirrel.

Snow heard Waterdrop exclaim, "Wow! Great catch, Snow!" Waterdrop, Flame, Leaf, and Tiger ran over to her. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Flame mewed. And with that, everyone took their share of the fresh-kill and started to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1 (Leaf's POV)

The leaves crunched underpaw as Leaf padded through the forest, followed closely by her friends, Flame, Snow, and Tiger. They were headed back to their nests. They had no camp to live in because they were rogues. Flame and Snow always dreamed of living in a Clan, but Snow wanted to be a medicine cat. Leaf, Tiger, and Flame were lucky to have her in case one of them got hurt or sick. Now Snow was falling behind, looking for and picking herbs. "Come on, Snow! Flame is already way ahead of us!" Leaf mewed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she muttered through her mouthful of herbs. _Why does she always pick herbs _before_ we get back to our nests?_ Leaf wondered. _She knows that every kind of herb is by our nests._

Chapter 2 (Flame's POV)

As Flame cuddled up in her nest, she imagined what it would be like to live in a Clan. She imagined going out on patrol and showing off her hunting and fighting skills. Flame thought about what it would be like to have an apprentice. _It would be amazing,_ she thought. Then she fell asleep.

Flame awoke to the sound of screeching. "What's the matter?" she asked Snow. "Tiger has found another intruder. You know her, she won't let a single cat near our nests." _That's just like her._ Flame could tell that the cat was scared. "Tiger, calm down," Leaf soothed. "It's just one cat. And by the looks of it, she was going to ask for help," she added. Tiger's bristling fur started to lay flat again. "Yes, I do need help," the she-cat mewed. "Do you know how to get to the lake from here? The lake that all the cats live by?" Flame realized she was talking about the Clans.

"Yes, they're that way," Snow pointed with her tail. "Thanks," she mewed, sounding relived. "Would I be able to stay here for the night?" "Of course," Leaf mewed. "What's your name, by the way?" "Waterdrop," she answered. "My name is Waterdrop. What are your names?" "I'm Leaf, and this is Flame, Snow, and Tiger," Leaf told her, pointing to each cat as she said their names in turn. "So what's it like living in a Clan? What Clan are you in?" "I'm in ThunderClan, and it's amazing, living in a Clan. You get to fight for your clanmates, hunt for your Clan, and you're never lonely, so you get to see your friends every day." "Can we please live in a Clan?" Snow pleaded. "Alright," Tiger gave in._ Wow, she _never_ gives in so easily. _"Then it's settled," Flame mewed. "We'll leave in the morning."

Chapter 3 (Snow's POV)

Snow skipped happily through the forest, every now and then running back to Flame, Leaf, Tiger, and Waterdrop. They were on their way to the Clans, and Snow was the most excited about it. _It'll be amazing to live in a Clan, _Snow thought. _I'll get to be a real medicine cat._ "Come on, guys," Snow mewed. "Hurry up!" "Give us some time, Snow," Leaf sighed. _Okay, then while they take their time, I might as well collect some herbs. _

As Snow picked herbs, she heard some prey. She dropped her herbs, located the prey, and pounced. Snow killed her catch with a swift bite to the neck. Then as Snow padded back to her herbs with her prey, she realized that she had caught a very plump squirrel.

Snow heard Waterdrop exclaim, "Wow! Great catch, Snow!" Waterdrop, Flame, Leaf, and Tiger ran over to her. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Flame mewed. And with that, everyone took their share of the fresh-kill and started to eat.

Chapter 4 (Tiger's POV)

Tiger hissed as the mouse that she had been stalking ran away. That mouse was the only piece of prey she had seen this morning. Everyone else had caught plenty of prey; Waterdrop had caught three mice, two voles, and a squirrel, Snow had caught two squirrels, a rabbit, three mice, and a vole, Flame had caught a rabbit, three voles, three mice, and a squirrel, and Leaf had caught four mice, a plump rabbit, and two voles. Tiger had caught nothing. _I'm horrible at hunting,_ she thought miserably.

Just then Tiger heard a squirrel. When she saw it, she saw that it was very plump and big enough to feed almost everyone. Tiger stalked towards it, then pounced and killed with a swift blow. After that it was simple. Tiger ended up with two squirrels, three mice, three voles, and two rabbits. Everyone had two pieces of prey and they all shared Tiger's plump squirrel. As soon as they were done eating, they set off again.

At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. They found somewhere to sleep, and hunted. When Tiger came back, she found out she wasn't the only one with only a few pieces of prey. She had caught a mouse and a squirrel, Flame had caught two mice, Leaf had caught a squirrel, and Waterdrop caught a rabbit. Tiger picked out her squirrel and padded over to Leaf. She had chosen a rabbit. After they ate, they went to sleep. Even though Tiger was really tired, she couldn't fall asleep. It took her what seemed like a moon before she fell asleep.


End file.
